Team Improbable
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: I turned P&F's Team Improbable cartoon into a real thing! Team Improbable has not only the problem with Control Freak but keeping their secret team and a secret. Better than summary, trust me!
1. Welcome to the Team!

Team Improbable

Welcome to the team!

Isabella waited quietly outside. She looked at her watch. He's late, she thought, again. She looked up at the door to the College. Phineas was always late. She was getting used to it but it was aggravating. She looked at her watch again. Tapping her foot, she was ready to leave without him. Finally, the door was thrown open, showing Phineas and Ferb exiting the school.

"Ten Cartridges?" Phineas called, reading it off the list he held. Ferb nodded.

"Right," nodded Phineas, "How about Thirty-four Metal piping?" Ferb nodded again.

"Great! We've got everything," cheered Phineas, stopping in front of Isabella.

"You're _thirty-four_ minutes late!" urged Isabella, "Buford and Baljeet have waiting this whole time!"

"Sorry, Isabella. Ferb and I were designing a project and materials check…" explained Phineas.

"I don't want to hear," she huffed, marching off.

Phineas looked to Ferb. They both shrugged and raced after her. Phineas placed his clipboard inside his back bag. Ferb placed away his tools. Isabella marched further out of head. She was angry over her importance being apparently unknown to Phineas. She had and has cared greatly over Phineas's import about her.

"Any trouble in the area?" asked Phineas.

"A robbery down Fifth Street, traffic jams on rosewell and another explosion from the Doofenshmirtz building," stated Isabella without turning around.

The three stopped by a small building. It looked like a simple house from the outside. However, as the three entered, the inside didn't match the outside. A neat tile floor, a tall wooden staircase, many doors were placed on the first floor. Isabella turned to face Phineas and Ferb. Phineas smiled lightly.

"So," Phineas started.

"Baljeet is in the basement and Buford has been out since noon," offered Isabella.

"Alright then. Ferb and I have to finish a project upstairs," groaned Phineas.

"I wouldn't be so quick to that," offered Baljeet, coming from the elevator that was off to the side.

"What's the problem?" Isabella gasped.

"Control Freak…" Baljeet answered, "She's downtown!"

"Let's go, Team!" cheered Phineas.

There was a pause as everyone looked at Phineas. He blushed and chuckled quietly. He shrugged. Isabella smiled lightly and nodded. He smiled brightly.

"Alright then, let's go anyway," offered Phineas, motioning to the elevator.

"Right," chuckled Isabella, following Phineas to the elevator.

After a small paused, Baljeet and Ferb joined Phineas and Isabella in the elevator. Phineas was about to press the down button when the front door open. Isabella peeked out the elevator door. She smiled, seeing Buford entering.

"Hey, Buford! You were almost late. Come on!" Isabella called.

"Don't tell me what to do!" ordered Buford, marching into the elevator.

"Down we go," nodded Phineas, pressing the down button.

The elevator doors closed and the elevator dropped downward. Phineas smiled lightly, looking at his friends. Isabella's outfit transformed into her Rainbow suit. He turned, looking back to Baljeet. He transformed into Hanumanman. Buford's clothes altered to his Belchman clothing. Phineas nodded, facing the doors. He smiled.

"Let's go, Team Improbable!" cheered Phineas.


	2. Enter in Control Freak

Team Improbable

Enter in Control Freak

Phineas sighed. Everything seemed ready. He looked around at the underground lair. Computer spying on the city, battle tables, villain info, and souvenirs from past battles surrounded the room. He nodded with a sigh, looking at his team.

Isabella, rather known as The Rainbow in her outfit, was standing sort of close to him. She had long black hair that, unless in superhero costume, was pinned up. She wore a short purple dress, a yellow belt around his waist, with a light blue tank top underneath. Her boots matched her under shirt. Her dress matched the small bow on the top of her head. She was trying to smile but Phineas could tell something was on her mind.

Phineas moved to look at his stepbrother, Ferb or rather Ferb **guy** now. His superhero outfit, much like the others in the team, was similar to his street clothes. Yet the team was never caught. They were never found for being Team Improbable oddly enough. Ferb wore his, slightly tan, white shirt and long purple pants. He held his tools tight, slowly equipping them to his belt. Unlike the rest of the group, he had no powers but had many neat gadgets.

Phineas's gaze moved to look at Buford. Buford slightly wickedly. He had his twisted thoughts. He also had some kind ones, when he wanted to. His shirt was black with a grey skull. His dark camo green pants went into his deep red boots. He ruffled his brown hair.

Phineas finally looked at Baljeet. Baljeet, usually a scientist off to the side, had turned off his disguise watch to show his true self, a blue monkey. Odd. Phineas and Ferb joked about it from time to time. He still had his human clothes on, his blue overalls, then his golden colored rings around his wrists and ankles.

The team was mismatched, he got that from day one. The thing that kept them together was their friendship. Phineas chuckled quietly, moving for the computer. After clicking a few buttons, the screen lit up with a video of downtown. The Control Freak-Otherwise known as Candace, his older sister-was terrorizing the people. She was controlling them with her mind.

"We need to move!" Phineas yelled.

"We're ready," answered Isabella.

"Then let's go!" cheered Phineas, running away from the computer and to the exit room.

He stood in the center. Isabella stood to his right and Ferb to his left. After a quick glance at them, plus Baljeet and Buford to their sides. Phineas sighed, closing his eyes as the platform rose. He faked a quick smile. He heard Isabella hum quietly as she often did on the way up.

"Roll call!" cheered Phineas.

"The Rainbow," introduced Isabella, leaping off the platform.

"Hanumanman," echoed Baljeet, disappearing from the platform.

"Belchman," shouted Buford, jumping from the platform.

Phineas smiled. He heard Ferb leave the platform. Ferb wasn't much for roll call. He opened his eyes and sighed. It was his turn. The final name to be called and the whole team would be ready for action.

"And finally," Phineas called, "Multiman!"

Phineas soared from the platform. He joined his friends downtown. He looked around. They all made it. He looked up at Control Freak. He could only see her as his sister. She looked almost completely different now. She wore a long black dress, hiding her feet. A red band went around her waist and her neck. A red stripe bordered the bottom of her black hat. Her long orange hair flowed down to her waist. Still all he could see was his older sister.

"Get ready for a butt-kicking!" shouted Buford.

Phineas wasn't sure about a butt kicking. They fought her, she fought back, she lost, they won, and she disappeared until the next battle. This happened every other week. Each time it got kind of harder.

"Multiman! Earth to Multiman!" called Isabella.

Phineas shook his head, snapping out of the thoughts he was trapped in. he looked around, noticing his team in action rather than he was. Hanumanman was guarding The Rainbow as they flew higher up. The Rainbow was firing her rainbow beams. Phineas glanced over to Ferb Guy. He was fiddling with the tools on his belt, trying to find the correct weapon. Belchman was buying his time or something.

"Right," whispered Phineas, moving from the position he'd been frozen in.

Phineas leaped into the air. He grabbed onto a flagpole. He groaned, pulling himself onto the pole. He looked over. Ferb was watching him. Phineas smiled and nodded. Leaping into the air yet again, Phineas reached toward Ferb.

"Ferb…Guy! Laser gun!" ordered Phineas.

A moment of hesitation, Ferb pulled off one of the gun type items on his belt. He took a step forward and threw it toward Phineas. Phineas reached for it but it went a little too far. Time to show my stuff, Phineas thought. Duplication…being everywhere at once.

Phineas's identical double jumped from Phineas to grab the weapon. The double tossed the gun back to the original then disappeared. Phineas flipped around and aimed. The gun was all lined up. He hesitated. After the fading of an old memory, Phineas fired.

"Phineas…" hissed Control Freak in a whisper.

The laser fire shot her back. Phineas, unfortunately, had been paying way to much attention to her and not the fact how close he was to the ground. He hit the concrete and rolled down the road a little. He groaned. He strained to look up. The Control Freak was gone. Belchman and Ferb Guy were looking around for her. Hanumanman was looking for any hurt bystanders. Isabella was running for him.

"Multiman! Phineas!" she called, kneeling beside him.

"We won right?" he asked.

"Yes, we won," she said as if speaking to three year old.

"Ow…" Phineas whispered.

Afterward, he blacked out. Isabella looked back to the others. Ferb Guy was standing behind her. Ferb shrugged. Isabella looked over to Belchman and Hanumanman. They were still checking the area. Isabella lifted Phineas up. Ferb assisted her. She smiled at him.

"Another day," she sighed. Ferb nodded.


	3. A small problem

Team Improbable

A small problem

Phineas was having trouble paying attention in class. It was the one class he didn't have with Ferb. Phineas was surprised that he made it to school today. He had a rough day yesterday with battling Control Freak and falling from great heights. He looked at his watch. Five more minutes and then he'll be able to move, with Ferb, to the workshop room.

The class went on. Phineas yawned. He looked at the teacher as interested as he could. He blinked twice. Did the lights go of? He thought. To him the class was gone and a room of darkness stood before him. He straightened in his chair. He heard a quiet murmur of his teacher. He looked around, hastily. He groaned, brushing his hair.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Flynn?"

Suddenly Phineas woke up. The teacher stood right in front of him. He guessed he looked scared, white as a ghost. The teacher had given him a sympathetic look and walked away. Phineas was trying to catch up with what had happened. The room flickered again. He shook his head and looked out the window. The bright sun light was warming.

The bell rang, startling Phineas ever so slightly. He got up as soon as the bell echoed in his ears. The class but gave him a wearily glance. Phineas hastily moved, grabbing his books, and ran out of the room. He darted down the hall, trying to make himself look tired from running not scared from something like the classroom disappearing.

Phineas opened the door panting. Ferb looked up at him curiously. Phineas faked a smile but still felt as if something was looking over his shoulder. It irritated him. He dropped his bag on a chair beside Ferb's and kneeled down beside his stepbrother. Ferb stopped his tinkering to look at Phineas. Phineas still held the fake smile.

"Don't give me that look," groaned Phineas, losing the smile. Ferb groaned.

"Fine…I just had a weird experience. Where are we?" mumbled Phineas.

Ferb handed him one of the tools. Phineas smiled, halfheartedly. He held the tool tightly. He sighed. The room blinked. He shook his head and moved away from Ferb. Ferb stood up, watching Phineas move to work by the window. Phineas hesitated, holding the tool as tight as his could. Ferb watched as his stepbrother sat them for a while. Suddenly there was ringing.

"My phone!" gasped Phineas, dropping the phone.

He pulled the small cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear. Ferb noticed Phineas shaking. Phineas tried to ease himself before answering the ringing.

"Hello?" he stuttered.

"Phineas? I know you and Ferb are working but I need some help back at base!" Isabella sounded scared and upset.

"Slow down," Phineas begged, "Isabella what's going on?"

"Buford and Baljeet! They won't stop. The two won't stop arguing. They both are threatening to leave!" gasped Isabella.

"Right," nodded Phineas, "Ferb and I will be there in five minutes at least, promise!"

Phineas closed the phone. He looked to Ferb who happened to already have their backpacks. Phineas smiled and got to his feet. Placing the phone in his pocket, the two raced out of the school. Phineas felt much better now. He had almost forgotten yesterday and the thing in class. Almost.

Phineas threw open the front door of the house. He held back his gasp. The doors were broken off the hinges, paints ripped, his mother's vase broken and muddy shoe prints on the tiled floor. Phineas gulped the gasp that had been stuck in his throat. He looked around. He found Isabella crying on the stairs. He ran toward her.

"Isabella!" he called.

She looked up, showing her red eyes and wet checks. Phineas sat a step higher than hers. She looked up at him. She sniffled, looking away. Phineas took that as…he was too late.

"They gone?" Phineas whispered.

"Baljeet is upstairs packing," Isabella explained, "Buford simply stormed out with a pizza Baljeet paid for."

"I'm sorry…" sighed Phineas, looking away.

"How was your day?" she sobbed, "Hopefully better than mine."

"It was…" he hesitated remembering the fading classroom, "Okay."

"So what might I ask are we doing about Buford and Baljeet?" Ferb causally stated.

"They'll come to their senses. We're a team…Neither would leave that team," nodded Phineas.

"I sure hope you're right," Isabella sobbed.

Phineas didn't know what more to say. He stood up and marched to his room. He opened the door, entering, and closed the door. His room was familiar. His bed sat in the corner. Posters, or rather drawings and plans, were pinned to the walls. Blue shading covered a window. He team picture, alarm clock, and a photo of him and Isabella sat on the table beside his bed. He looked down at his picture with Isabella. He was hugging her. they'd been friends as long as he'd had Ferb as his brother.

"_You care about her, don't you?"_

"Who's there?" Phineas whispered.

"_You think your little team were the only ones affected by your stupid little experiment!"_

Phineas felt warm. He closed his eyes. Opening them, the room faded. He held back a gasp. The room was gone. Someone was doing this to him. He closed his eyes again. He felt strained. He felt like someone was pulling him into the darkness. He pulled away.

"Leave me be!" ordered Phineas, opening his eyes. The room returned.

"Who are you?" gasped Phineas.

"_We'll meet soon enough…"_

"Who are you?" repeated Phineas.

A/N

I'd like to state, after reading a review, that the names-characters-are from the Phineas and Ferb show. So all of them, hero names included, are the creators' ideas not mine. I'll explain who's mine in this story and who's is others'.


	4. Worry

Team Improbable

Worry

Ferb was getting worried. He wouldn't state it aloud unless it was really terrible, needed to be asked or explained, or was part of the conversation. He was getting worried and it was killing him that he refused, refrained, to tell his teammates. He won't even tell his own family. He was growing worried about Phineas.

"Hey…" Phineas yawned, passing Ferb that morning, "Ferb."

Ferb responded with a wave and quiet hello. Phineas had looked dreadfully tired. Had bags under his eyes and was slouching heavily as he slowly trudged the halls of the large building. Ferb watched Phineas as he finished passing. He watched Phineas turned the halls, after hitting the wall twice. Ferb sighed. He had never seen Phineas like this.

Phineas was well organized and always did things on time and to the book. He would go to bed at eight and wake up at six. He worked on future homework, having the current finished way back before it was assigned. He worked hard on all projects but organized them and filed each specifically. He even had neatly written reports, files, and information on the villains Team Improbable had faced in previous battles.

Phineas never over slept or under slept. Yet, now, he looked like he wasn't sleeping enough. Ferb marched down the stairs to find Isabella waiting. She looked concerned with something other than what was in front of her. Her head was turned toward the kitchen door. She was taking a step but failed to do that task correctly. Ferb caught her before she hit the higher steps. She looked up and smiled. He stood her up at the bottom step.

"Thanks, Ferb," she hummed, brushing hair back.

Ferb smiled and nodded as a response. She turned and looked back at the kitchen door. Ferb looked up at the door also. He clattering and crashing. It was either Buford on his morning meals or Phineas trying to make his morning meal. Ferb looked back at Isabella. She had that look of sympathy and love. It was Phineas.

"I'm sure Phineas is fine," Ferb reassured. Isabella looked back at him.

"I'm sure you're right but…" she turned back to the kitchen door.

"He looks as if he hasn't been sleeping well," Ferb added.

"He hasn't. I hear him thrashing in his sleep. I haven't heard him thrash like that since we got our powers, after the first battle against Control Freak," answered Isabella.

"Candace," Ferb whispered, remembering his stepsister well.

"I'm sure you're right. I'm sure it's nothing and yet, I can't help but feel scared that he's going through it again. The same type of withdrawal he went through with Candace," whispered Isabella.

Ferb thought that over. That was impossible! After the accident in the lab, after receiving powers, Phineas had been overjoyed. After having to battle, challenge, and defeat "The Control Freak" AKA Candace Flynn, sister to Phineas Flynn, he couldn't sleep for weeks. Nothing could help him. He didn't speak for two days. He remembered the best times of his life with her and Ferb. Those wonderful summer days.

Phineas finally snapped out of it. He simply came, smiling, down the stairs. He didn't explain why only that he was ready for anything. It took a while for the Ferb and Isabella to allow Phineas just pass over it with such emotions. Every time the conversation about Control Freak was brought up, Phineas changed the conversation quickly.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as that was," Ferb finally whispered.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Isabella offered, looking to Ferb.

Ferb nodded. Isabella sighed, knowing the conversation was over as soon as Ferb stopped talking. She walked off, her journalist bag under her arm. She marched out the door. Baljeet came running down the stairs, stopping by Ferb. Ferb looked at him.

"Did Isabella already leave?" gasped Baljeet.

"Just left," Ferb answered with a nod.

"Darn!" Baljeet hissed, running up stairs.

Ferb walked, slowly, into the kitchen. He found Phineas sleeping on the table, slipping out from his leaning chair. Ferb chuckled under his breath. Phineas snapped up, hearing the quiet chuckle. The chair slipped out from under him. He fell to the floor. He groaned, rubbing his backside.

"Hey Ferb?" whispered Phineas.

"Are you alright?" Ferb questioned, helping his brother up.

"Fine, only a little fall," Phineas answered, standing up.

"That's not what I meant," Ferb corrected.

Phineas paused. He looked at Ferb. Ferb took the time to look into Phineas's tired eyes. He was curious if he could see what was on his mind. All he saw was his reflection. Though, a hint of fear echoed. Phineas shook his head and walked away. He reset his chair and sat back down.

"It's nothing, Ferb," Phineas hissed, looking away.

Ferb wouldn't admit that. He knew something was wrong with his brother. Ferb left in haste. He marched out the door of the building. He held his backpack with a tightened fist. He was angry. That was what irritated him. He was never angry at Phineas and yet now…now he was furious.

Phineas told Ferb everything. Things he didn't tell Ferb were told to Isabella or Baljeet. He wasn't older than Phineas, wasn't younger either, still he felt furious about Phineas being so immature. Ferb quickly entered the school. He went to his first class, physics. He set down his backpack and unloaded his books. He looked up. The teacher was working freely. Ferb closed his eyes, leaning back, and thought.


	5. Others

Team Improbable

Others

Phineas was upset with himself. He didn't tell Ferb what was going on. He always told Ferb what was going on. Phineas was walking to school to apologies. He looked up at the golden sun. He held his backpack tight. Ferb held onto things, especially those that involved a rare Phineas vs. Ferb battle.

Phineas stopped. It looked as if someone stood in front of him. She had short black hair and shimmering dark eyes. She glared at him and stood in Phineas's way. Phineas gave a confused look. She simply smiled.

"_Something wrong?"_

Her voice was familiar and made him jump. He felt like his heart stopped. His blood boiled.

"_Are you startled?"_ the girl stepped closer. Phineas backed up cautiously.

"You're the girl that's been in my head. the one that keeps me up all night…" whispered Phineas.

"_You know my further than that…just don't remember…"_

"I'm sorry…" Phineas strained.

"_I know lots about you though. Stepbrother is Ferb Fletcher or Ferb Guy. Sister is Candace Flynn or the Control Freak. Isabella…Baljeet…Buford…Team Improbable."_

"How do you…?" Phineas whispered but stopped.

The world fuzzed in then out. His head spun. The world stopped and Phineas hit the floor. His eyes fluttered a moment then closed his eyes. The world went black. The last he thought was his brother. He thought how sorry he was toward him.

***

Ferb sat in class but suddenly than everything stopped. Ferb felt something wrong. He stood up as the teacher received a phone call. Ferb moved quickly down the stairs, gathering everyone's attention. Ferb reached the front of the classroom when the teacher placed the phone down. She looked at him.

"Mr. Fletcher, Someone is waiting outside for you. They say it's urgent," the teacher nodded.

Ferb nodded and ran out of class. He raced through the halls and threw open the door. He was startled to see Isabella. He expected it to be Phineas. He took a moment to comprehend everything then realized what was wrong.

"Where is he?" Ferb gasped.

"We don't know…" Isabella sobbed, hugging Ferb.

Ferb felt tears dripping down his face. His brother was missing…

***

Phineas woke in a dark room. He pulled at his arms. They were tied down. He looked up and suddenly the lights came on. He groaned, closing them quickly. He let go of the breath he had held in. he opened his eyes to see the girl standing before him. She wore black and she looked angry but pleased.

"Who are you?" gasped Phineas, in an ordering way.

"I'm Jessy…" she whispered, stepping into the light.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Phineas snapped.

"Do you remember what happened two years ago? March?" She asked.

"Sure, Ferb and I were working on a…" Phineas hummed, trying to remember.

"A molecule arranger," she finished.

"Yeah. It blew up in our faces. Gave us our powers…" shrugged Phineas.

"Yes…You and Ferb with the assistance of Baljeet and Isabella. The item irrupted as your sister and Buford entered. That was the end…for you at least," she hissed.

"What do you mean?" asked Phineas.

"My friends and I redid the experiment to see where it went wrong. It blew up in our faces also. It gave me a form of telepathy and a slightly, weak, control over the dimensional rip," Jessy explained.

"I get it now…" nodded Phineas.

"I want pay back," she hissed, leaning against him.

"For what?" Phineas gasped.

"You did this to us…" she cried.

"Us? Your friends?!" Phineas echoed.

"Yes. I know how to make you pay for such things," she whispered in his ear.

"How?" he asked.

"I know two of those you love," she answered, then left.

"No!" Phineas screamed. "Ferb…Isabella…"

The lights went dim then shut off. He sat in darkness. His checks were wet. This was his fault.


	6. Dark Mistress

Team Improbable

Dark Mistress

Ferb was growing more worried as each second passed. Phineas had been missing for three hours now. Ferb was ready for anything yet hoping for nothing. He was hoping Phineas just got sidetracked. That happened every now and then, right? Ferb hoped that was true but it was a rare happening when Phineas got distracted.

"Ferb, relax. I'm sure everything's fine," Isabella reassured.

"Usually, I'm not separated from Phineas very often," Ferb whispered.

"I know. You two have been together for as long as I've known you," Isabella sighed.

Ferb tightened his utility belt. Attaching a few more gadgets, Ferb was ready to go find Phineas. Isabella sighed, fixing her bow. The two, dawned as Ferb Guy and The Rainbow, were heading out to look over town. Ferb started for the door, ready to leave without Isabella.

"Ferb," Isabella called, chasing after him.

"Yes?" he replied, looking back.

"Don't stress yourself," she whispered.

With that, the two left the home and entering the busy streets.

Phineas groaned, waking up in a padded room. He sighed, recalling where he was and what was happening. He stood up. There was no door that could be seen. Phineas eases out of panic, relaxing slowly. Looking around slowly, he spotted the small camera in the corner. He growled quietly.

"Jessy!" Phineas shouted.

"What's wrong? Not comfortable?" Jessy laughed from a hidden location.

"Where are you, coward!" Phineas huffed.

"I am needed elsewhere. It appears people are looking for you."

"Ferb! Isabella!" Phineas gasped.

Silence fell unsteadily. Phineas eased down into sitting position. He panted quietly. His friends were in danger. His family. He couldn't lose them, not without a fight! He smiled warmly, concentrating his powers.

Isabella stood tall on one of the buildings. She held a small headset to her ear. Looking down at the floor of the city, she turned the set on. Ferb, on the ground below Isabella, pulled out a beeping headset of his own. He placed it to his ear, slipping out of the crowded walkway.

"Ferb, we've searched for hours," Isabella explained.

"We need to keep searching!" Ferb ordered.

"We have no leads. We have nothing to go off of," Isabella offered.

"I don't care! We need to find him!" gasped Ferb.

Something caught Ferb's eye. A young girl, no older than him, dressed in a dark drape. Her eyes, even from the distance he stood, were entrancing to look upon. From far off, they seemed to glow an unnatural purple. She smiled, in such a twisted way, and marched away from him. Something felt wrong. Ferb frowned. This was the one who took Phineas. He dashed after her.

"Izzy, I think I've got something," whispered Ferb, wishing to remain silent.

"What? You find him?" she gasped.

"No but someone strange seems to be leading me somewhere else," Ferb tried hard to explain but couldn't find the words.

"I'm following you."

Ferb looked up at the rooftops. The Rainbow followed closely behind him. He smiled warmly, concentrating back on the dark mistress before him. She led him halfway across town before stopped by the docks. Panting, Ferb finally faced the assailant.

"Who are you?" he gasped.

"You from England?" she asked. "You've got a thick accent."

"Where's Phineas?" ordered Ferb.

"Can't say," she shrugged. "But you'll be joining him shortly, I assure."

Ferb watched, almost astonished, as the mystery woman was knocked over. Inches from falling into the water below, the girl fell on the concrete. Isabella stood over her, panting lightly. The remark on Phineas and the possible capture of Ferb had been enough to knock the Rainbow down from the rooftops.

"Nice, Isabella," he nodded.

"Where's Phineas!" ordered Isabella, pulling the young girl into view.

"Why should I tell you?" the girl whispered.

"Where is he?" questioned Ferb, standing beside Isabella.

"You two are possible his greatest weaknesses, did you know that?" the girl smirked.

The noise was blood curtailing. Hands retracted naturally to protect the ears as a sudden sound seemed to pierce the air. Ferb looked around hastily, trying to find an origin. Nothing else seemed affected beside Isabella and him. The two winced in pain. Isabella dropped the young girl from her grip in order to hold her ears. Eventually she collapsed to her knees. Nothing could be found as a cause.

Ferb looked at the young mistress. She howled with laughed, also unaffected. Something clicked in his head just then. It was against his nature but it was all he had. He quickly knocked the young girl into the water. The sound stopped as the mistress plunged deep into the water. Ferb panted lightly, rubbing his ear once more. He was just happy that no blood leaked.

"She caused that horrible noise?" Isabella asked.

"She can enter one's mind with ease. A telepathic mistress," Ferb explained, watched her resurface. "This is why Phineas could not sleep or concentrate."

"She was messing with his head?" Isabella whispered, getting to her feet.

"And she'll help us find him!"Ferb growled, lifting the mysterious mistress from the water by the arm.


End file.
